


crawling in my skin

by majorshipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Post-Finale, Souls, Vessel Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorshipper/pseuds/majorshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>On a good day, the voices are calmer, suppressed murmurs and whispers ghosting at the edges of Castiel’s Grace.</i> Spoilers for all aired episodes, particularly 6x22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crawling in my skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Las](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Las/gifts).



> Inspired by something twoskeletons [prompted in a post of hers](http://twoskeletons.livejournal.com/185765.html#cutid1); "Jimmy Novak's voice is lost among the clamoring of souls inside him, but if Castiel concentrates, he can hear it. He can almost hear what it's trying to say." I love the idea of Jimmy being just another soul, so it was fun to try this out.

On a good day, the voices are calmer, suppressed murmurs and whispers ghosting at the edges of Castiel’s Grace.

Most days are good; most days the souls sit quietly in the recesses of this body as Castiel carries out His will. He fixes things and stretches his power and cures humanity.

But on the bad days it’s a cacophony, every monster crying out with unsettling fury that Castiel does not waste energy muting. It washes over him and he learns to ignore it.

On those days, something stirs awake and pounds at the insides of its cage and speaks with a voice that sounds like Castiel’s. He can feel it scratching at his mind, feel something echoing in the body’s blood and bones. If he concentrates, he can hear the rhythm of speech in the chaos.

He can almost hear what it’s trying to say.


End file.
